


A Present She'll Enjoy

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: As congratulations for Sakura finally reaching the rank of Jonin, Kakashi has a very special gift for her.





	A Present She'll Enjoy

Today was a special day for Sakura Haruno. At the age of nineteen, she managed to reach the rank of Jonin with very little complication outside of losing one of her teammates at an early age. But she still wore a smile as she made her way through Konoha to pick up groceries for a party that her and the girls were wanting to throw as a way to congratulate her. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a certain man clear his throat behind her. Turning around to see just who it was that wanted her attention, a gentle red flushed over her cheeks. “K-Kakashi sensei. I didn’t think I’d see you today…” 

  
Kakashi could easily hear the nervousness in Sakura’s voice as she spoke to him. It reminded him of that day years ago when he found her crying in the rain after Sasuke left the village. Hooking his finger into his trademark mask, he pulled it down to reveal a soft smile on his face. “Now why would I see one of my students the day she became a Jonin? The moment the Hokage told me you had been promoted, I came to congratulate you.” Kakashi watched as the blush that tainted her cheeks only grew darker from the sound of his urgency to see her. “I’ve got a gift for you, Sakura. But… I’m not quite sure how you’re going to feel about it once I tell you.”   
  
The blush immediately faded from her cheeks as she heard that he had a gift. Kakashi was notorious for not getting incredibly sentimental gifts or complete gag gifts. But to hear that he wasn’t sure if she’d enjoy it or not? It raised a lot of questions in Sakura’s mind. Plenty of which all came up empty in terms of answers. But she nodded her head and took a step closer to the man that had been there for her since her childhood. “Come on, Kakashi. You know I’m not like Naruto. Even if the gift isn’t something perfect, I’ll still make use for it instead of throw it away.”   
  
There was a single moment of pause between the two before Kakashi finally nodded his head and took hold of Sakura’s wrist. “Then come with me.” He pulled her into a nearby alley before helping her set her bags down. It was dark enough where the two were standing to make it hard to see them, but if anyone walking the streets looked into the ally for more than a second, they’d be able to see just whatever the two were up to. “Close your eyes for a moment.” When he watched those all too familiar eyes shut, his smile grew just a little bit. “This present may not be the best one for you, Sakura. But I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Sakura didn’t know how to respond to her mentor saying something like that to her. Especially when she felt a headband being wrapped around her eyes and tied around her head. “Kakashi, what are you doing…?” It only took a moment for her to realize that his hands were roaming her body at this point now that she had no physical way to see anything. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling about just where this would go and what he was planning on doing. But she never would’ve expected him to be willing to do something like this with her in the middle of the open. Though, that knowledge burned itself into her heart as she felt her top slip from her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her soft and perky breasts that no bra bothered to cover. “W-Why are you-”  


It was quick and easy to silence the young girl by planting a deep kiss onto her lips. A kiss that Kakashi _ immediately _ regretted not doing sooner in all his years of knowing this girl. There was a faint taste of cherry on her lips that was just subtle enough to notice but not distract from the actual kiss. Though, he did slowly pull away from her lips as his hands gently slid down the sides of her body. “Sakura, the reason I’m unsure if you’re going to like your gift is that it’ll be in the open like this.” He paused for a moment as he could both feel and hear the labored breath that escaped Sakura’s lips while they were only inches away from his own. “I can see just how much you need someone’s touch. Just how much you crave someone loving and being by your side like you are for so many others. As your present, I’m going to give you that love and affection you’ve been craving all these years. Something I feel I should’ve done years ago.”   
  
“K-Kakashi, what are you say-” Once again, Sakura found herself silenced by another kiss. However, she was quick to return the affection this time, something in her gut telling her that she wasn’t going to want to miss this chance. Something sparked down in her core as she felt her mentor’s strong hands pulling the shorts she wore down to her knees, revealing a pair of soft pink panties. A quiet and almost breathless sound left her when she felt his hands pull on those as well to reveal her freshly shaven, untouched, pink pussy. Deep down, Sakura couldn’t figure out if she should tell him to stop and at least take her to her bedroom or if she should let him have his way while standing out in the open. It didn’t quite matter to her once she felt his gentle lips move from her own and travel along her jawline to her neck.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had her bare back pressed against the brick wall behind her while his lips peppered gentle and loving kisses along her neck. There was no hesitation behind his movements as he brought a hand to her breast and another between her legs. Both of them seemingly glided along her smooth skin at the same speed before suddenly pinching her clit and her nipple. Something that caused Sakura’s head to tilt back and a _ clearly _ pained whine to leave her. However, Kakashi’s smile only grew when there was no demand to stop or to take her away. That gave him the knowledge that this was something she _ wanted _ just as much as he did.

Soft lips traveled along her neck as the same hands that pinched her sensitive nubs gently caressed them instead. Sakura’s body felt like it was going through pain and pleasure both while Kakashi toyed with her body. She still didn’t know if she should allow him to just have his way with her like this. But everything pointed to a resounding _ yes _ the moment his lips wrapped around her free breast. The newly-appointed Jonin couldn’t see anything whatsoever, but she could feel her mentor’s perfect tongue circling her nipple while two fingers pushed into her cunt. Just as a quiet and breathless moan slipped from her lips from the sudden sensation, Sakura felt Kakashi’s fingers sink into the soft skin of her breast, enhancing the bliss she felt in this moment.

From the sound of Sakura’s moans growing louder and more shameless by the moment, it was clear to them both that Kakashi was doing everything perfectly with his grown student. Even as he pulled his lips away from her breast and caught her in another heated kiss to try and keep her quiet, he felt her inner walls starting to quiver and convulse around his fingers. Of course, this only caused him to speed things up, pumping his fingers in and out of her faster than a moment ago. But he still tasted that faint cherry flavor on Sakura’s lips as her tongue darted out of her mouth and into his own. There was no use fighting back as he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth, accepting her eagerness and the lust that boiled within her.

It was an oddly wonderful thing to be standing naked in the middle of a dark alley, moaning against her mentor’s lips as two of his fingers plunged deeper into her cunt and his thumb started to tease her clit. It was almost oddly pleasant to be able to feel her heart racing with lust and admiration as Sakura thought about what was going on. Her mentor since she had known for years at this point, who taught her most of what she knows and was there for her when her crush ran away from home, was currently making out with her and fingering her against a wall public while she was stark naked. While she was _ blindfolded _. But none of that stopped Sakura’s body from understanding and appreciating the new precise touch that Kakashi had. Especially once the hand that was on her breast slowly moved down to her stomach and then her side, just trailing his nails along her smooth skin.

Though, things only got better as Kakashi used his new grip on Sakura’s side to turn her around and press her breasts against the wall instead. His lips curled into a smile at the sound of the needy and surprised whine that left her. “You need to keep quiet Sakura… Otherwise, people are going to hear you and know what’s going on.” He knew exactly what he was doing as he leaned against Sakura’s body and pressed her just a little bit tighter against the wall she was now leaning against. Forcing three fingers as deep as they could reach inside of her cunt, Kakashi relished in the muffled and breathless moan that left her. “I didn’t think that something like this would be enough to make you moan like this. I almost can’t wait to see how you’ll be once I start fucking you.”  
  
“ _ F-Fucking me? _ ” Sakura’s mind nearly froze at the thought of Kakashi’s cock buried inside of her just like his fingers were. The pleasure and bliss that she was feeling were almost enough to make her cum on the spot with the sudden thought of him inside of her. But to know that he wasn’t going to just be bringing her pleasure until she came and instead _ fucking _ her until she was satisfied sent her mind spinning. She didn’t know how to respond to hearing that as her inner walls grew tighter around Kakashi’s fingers in a sudden but mild orgasm. Biting down on her lower lip was all she could do to keep herself quiet as her pleasure reached its peak. However, she craved _ more. _ Her core ached with a need that would only be solved by having his length filling her up, even if it was in a place like this. “O-Okay… J-Just don’t get us caught…”   
  
She still couldn’t _ see _ anything that was happening around them. Because of this, every nerve in Sakura’s body felt like it was going into overdrive as she suddenly felt empty and void inside. Kakashi’s fingers had been pulled out of her pussy and she was forced to lean against the brick wall, feeling it scrap against her nipples with each labored and intense breath that she took. It didn’t help that she could only hear him unzipping his pants and was unable to see the moment his cock flopped out of his clothing and smacked her plump rear end without any constraint. A faint, _ excited, _and slightly shocked sound erupted from her due to the sudden smack. But Sakura stayed still and patient now that she was feeling her mentor’s hard member moving along her body.

Even if it was only to tease her while he could, making sure the tip of his cock dragged along her smooth skin was something that Kakashi enjoyed more than he wanted to admit. “Alright, Sakura. I hope you’re ready…” There was genuine concern and care in his voice as he pressed the tip of his shaft against his student’s slick folds, knowing that he had never heard about her having a boyfriend or one night stand with anyone in the village. Kakashi knew that he was about to take Sakura’s virginity if she allowed him, and part of him regretted that it was in a place like this. But that was just part of the thrill of his gift to her. Without much of a warning other than a firm hold on her hips suddenly getting tighter, Kakashi pushed his hips forward, burying inch after inch of his shaft into those warm, wet, and _ incredibly tight _cavern.

The pained moan that rumbled in Sakura’s throat was like music to his ears as he eventually reached that barrier he knew as there. But, instead of plowing his hips forward like one of the many perverts in his novels would do, he waited. He waited for the quivering of her inner walls to stop. Waited for her to tell him it was okay to start moving and take her virginity in a dark alley in the middle of the busiest time of the day. Kakashi brought one of his hands to Sakura’s back and didn’t hesitate to gently rub it, feeling her flinch to his touch and shiver from the pain that rushed through her. Though, after a moment, he heard a quiet huff leave her. “Ready now?”  
  
“Do it.”   
  
The sudden pain that _ burst _ through her system was something that Sakura didn’t expect to actually happen. It wasn’t nearly as bad as she had been told by her mother years ago due to the pleasure and adrenaline that rushed through her. But the pain was still very clearly there with the pleasure that filled her body as well. Despite not being able to see anything and having her cheek pressed against the brick wall, nothing stopped the elicit sound the erupted from Sakura’s lips the moment Kakashi’s shaft pressed against the entrance to her womb. To think that he had reached _ that deep _ inside of her in one quick thrust was enough to make her mind cloud over in lust and admiration all over again. But knowing that he _ still wasn’t moving _ because the pain she felt was clear as day caused her heart to flutter. He wasn’t just _ fucking _ her in the middle of an alley. He was _ making love _to her in the middle of an alley. “Kakashi sensei…”

The two stayed still for what felt like a blissful eternity between them. Sakura could feel Kakashi's cool breath against her neck as his shaft throbbed against her inner walls. All while Kakashi felt Sakura’s inner walls quivering and clenching around his member while he kept his hips still, waiting for her to give him the okay once again. Despite one of them not being able to see, they could both tell that the other was smiling at them as they just soaked in the bliss and love that they felt in this moment. Until Sakura nodded her head and reached a hand behind her back. “Please… Give me my gift already…”

Gently grabbing onto Sakura’s hand with one of his own, Kakashi started to quickly thrust his length deep into her tight, wet cunt. Every thrust he made filled her tight hole completely and thoroughly, forcing sweet and energetic moans from her lips as her cheek pressed against the wall. Listening to Sakura react this way was like music to his ears. Her pussy felt _ wonderful _wrapped around his cock like it was. He was clearly able to feel it convulse and quiver around his length as he made love to his student against a brick wall. But Kakashi didn’t hesitate to lean in and plant a deep kiss against Sakura’s lips.

Being caught in yet another kiss made Sakura’s heart flutter as she was taken against the wall. Not only was Kakashi retraining her perfectly by holding her hand behind her back, but he managed to reach _ so deep _into her with each thrust. It sent her mind spinning to know that the tip of his shaft was kissing her womb every time his hips connected with her plump rear end. The pleasure that sparked in her core was unmatched by anything she had ever done to herself in her lifetime. But she knew that things were only going to get better as the other hand that was holding her hips slowly moved upward along her spine. In a matter of moments, she could feel his hand pressing against her back and causing her breasts to scrape against the wall with just a bit more forced. The pain this caused her only enhanced the bliss that she was feeling in this moment, even if it was something she didn’t expect for her first time having sex.

Of course, neither of the two cared just how much time passed by as they enjoyed the other during this time together. Though, it was clear just how much Kakashi enjoyed it as a quiet and lustful grunt filled Sakura’s ears, alerting her to just what was coming. A smile came to her face for just a moment before she felt him suddenly unload inside of her. A loud moan erupted from her lips as rope after rope of her mentor’s fertile semen flooded into her womb. Her body tensed up and her mind froze as her inner walls clenched down around his shaft in orgasm. Though, she was unable to properly enjoy it as she was swiftly spun around and had her back pressed against the same wall.

Thin scratch marks from the bricks covered her breasts as she tilted her head to try and look at Kakashi, though still unable to see him due to the blindfold. Deep down, part of Sakura was _ furious _ that her first orgasm during actual sex had been cut short by Kakashi moving her about and leaving her unable to relish in it. But that anger _ quickly _ melted away when she felt his arousal-coated shaft press against her puckered back door in her new position. Another moment of pause fell between the two as Sakura just _ knew _that Kakashi was waiting on her to tell him that it was okay. It was almost like he wanted to do everything he could with her, but refused to try and push his luck too far. “I-It’s okay, K-Kakashi… Just… Just actually let me enjoy my orgasm this time…”

Kakashi watched the deep blush that quickly filled Sakura’s cheeks, realizing exactly where he went wrong a moment ago. He nodded and let out a deep breath before pushing his hips forward and slowly, _ gradually _ forcing his thick shaft deep into her incredibly tight asshole. No words left his lips as he brought one hand to his student’s side and the other to her freshly-filled pussy. The moment his hips connected with her own, Kakashi grabbed a hold of the back of Sakura’s knee and hoisted her leg into the air, allowing her ankle to rest near the side of his head. This new position allowed him more access to her perfect ass before he began to carefully thrust into her, taking her anal virginity as well. Of course, he saw the pained but welcoming smile that filled her face as he started to fuck her again. “I’m sorry if this hurts, Sakura… Just bear with me.”

Groaning as she nodded her head, Sakura could already feel more pleasure welling up inside of her. It wasn’t quite like the feeling of having her pussy filled with Kakashi’s length. There was something different about having her asshole filled. Something… that felt more dirty and twisted than having her pussy fucked in public. Though, that didn’t really stay on her mind long enough for her to figure out just what that feeling was as Kakashi’s fingers started to pump in and out of her pussy once again. Her mind immediately filled with more love for the man than anyone else she had met in her lifetime. He screwed up with her orgasm, but he was quickly and expertly making her body reach closer and closer to another one without giving her a moment’s break. “K-Kakashi…”

Hearing his name escape Sakura’s lips in a moan was something Kakashi had been hoping to hear for years now. And now that he had finally taken the leap to make something like this happen, he didn’t care about the fact that he could feel a few eyes on him and her for a few seconds at a time. His entire focus was on making sure that Sakura felt like her gift was one worth getting. And possibly getting more than once. But with the way she was moaning and writhing between the wall and his body, Kakashi had a feeling that he was making her think that it was.

With the slow pace that Kakashi had set for himself, Sakura felt each and every inch of his member plunge deep inside of her ass. Only for it to pull out of her body and leave her feeling empty inside, before feeling it _ slam _back into her and the process repeat again and again. It was a strangely perfect gift that made her wish he had done something like this for her sooner. Her thoughts quickly started to race with how wonderful her life might be now if he ended up taking her just when Sasuke left. If he had been that person in her life to bring her all the joy that Sasuke left her empty-handed and wanting. For just a split second, those thoughts made her feel complete and like this was something that needed to happen more often. The pain from her smile faded just in time for her to be caught in another heated and passionate kiss.

This time, there was no feeling of dread or concern as she allowed herself to be locked into another kiss with this man. Sakura was more than willing to give herself to Kakashi as the blindfold slowly lifted from her eyes, revealing him smiling on the other side of it. Something about those gentle eyes of his looking at her made this all the more worth it. And right at that moment, the pleasure she was feeling skyrocketed, causing her to reach another orgasm due to his touch.

Kakashi watched as Sakura’s head tilted back and a loud moan radiated from her lips once again. Both of her holes clamped down around his fingers and his cock, causing a soft chuckle to rumble in his throat as he continued to thrust into her in an attempt to keep her orgasm going for as long as he could manage it. Though, he didn’t say a word as he continued to hammer himself deeper and deeper into her plump rear end, finally starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He simply watched and relished in the clear and utter bliss that painted Sakura’s features while she held onto him. It was clear that this was something she needed by how her legs almost immediately almost gave out when he slowed his hips to a stop and pulled himself out of her. “There no way the powerful Sakura Haruno would be forced to collapse after this.~”

Hearing her mentor chuckle at the fact that she was now on her knees right in front of him, his hands on her shoulders and his cock hovering only inches from his face, caused Sakura to turn her head to the side in slight embarrassment. She didn’t _ hate _ having his cock only inches from her lips. But it was just intimidating to know that it had taken both of her virginities and was _ still _hard and wanting more from her. “Y-You only got to cum once… Right, Kakashi…?” Compared to the first time she came, Sakura knew she hadn’t felt any of his spunk flood her asshole this time. So, it only made sense to assume that he didn’t cum a second time. “I-... Let me clean you up… If you cum, then you cum…”

It was surprisingly cute to hear Sakura stutter like she was. But Kakashi simply nodded his head and placed a hand on the wall behind Sakura. The moment her tongue darted out and swiped against the underside of his shaft, he turned his head to look down the alley and see if anyone had noticed them. Luckily, there was only a single person on each side that had stopped to see if something was in the darkness. But it seemed like no one had actually taken note of just what the two were doing or that they were there. Though, Kakashi almost ruined that as he felt those _ astonishingly soft _lips wrap around his member and a blissful sound left him. 

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation in Sakura’s movements as she swirled her tongue around the tip of her mentor’s shaft, able to taste both her ass and her arousal on his member. She wanted to feel disgusted by something like that but instead found herself feeling nothing but _ turned on _. The lower and lower down his member she reached, the more turned on she felt herself getting. Even if she knew that it’d be nearly impossible to go for another round with how her legs were feeling, Sakura knew that she definitely wanted more of this whenever she could manage to get Kakashi online with her.

It was a treat to see Sakura smiling as she playfully popped her lips off from around his member, dragging her tongue along them for just a moment before looking up at him. Even as she lowered her head and dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft, it was near astonishing to see how little trouble she was having with it. Especially once she began peppering little kisses where she could while making sure that it was as clean as she could make it. “I didn’t think that you’d be this enthusiastic about something like this, Sakura… Even now, you’re full of surprises.”  
  
Taking his member back into her mouth, Sakura didn’t feel any shame as she lowered her head back down to the base of his length. Her eyes fluttered shut and her tongue curled around the cock as she _ finally _ got Kakashi to cum for her yet again. As rope after rope of his spunk splashed against the roof of her mouth, she quickly swallowed it down as quickly and thoroughly as she could. But didn’t dare stop when it stopped flowing into her gullet, not satisfied until she had gotten every drop that she could out of his heavy balls. Though, she did stop when she felt his hand come to the top of her head and guide her off his still throbbing shaft. “I… Didn’t think I’d enjoy this as much as I did. But… I’ll definitely want to do this again, Kakashi…”   
  
Even though she was still stark naked in the middle of an alley, on her knees and having just swallowed an entire load of her teacher’s cum, Sakura couldn’t help but feel happy and loved. It wasn’t perfect, but the way Kakashi treated her during this poor excuse to turn sex into a gift made her feel more loved than she had ever felt by anyone her own age. Maybe having him, someone older and wiser than most, was the smartest move for her to make. Especially once he got down onto the ground beside her and helped her stand against the wall, making sure that she wouldn’t fall before letting her go and grabbing her clothes. A soft and contagious laugh left them both as Sakura allowed Kakashi to dress her again, even as all he had left was her top and he took one long, last look at her breasts before closing it up. “You know, you don’t have to stare… You can just help me get back home and then look all you want.”   
  
Kakashi stayed silent for a moment as he gently held onto Sakura’s sides, keeping her in his grasp long enough to mentally decide what the next move to make was. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and caught her in a kiss that was vastly different than the others. This was was tender, loving, and full of years of emotion that had been held back for a multitude of reasons. But the moment he pulled away from her lips, a smile crept to his own and he nodded his head. “I’ll take you home. Though, I think I should help you cook if you’re still going to have trouble staying up on your own. The fun can wait for a bit.”

Sakura smiled brightly as she nodded in agreement, knowing that he was right. Not only did she have to now limp home with how numb her legs were, but she would have trouble cooking if she didn’t have any help whatsoever. Maybe, just maybe, having Kakashi stay the night would be the better idea. _ Just _to make sure that she could get around with no problem when the morning came along. Her heart fluttered once again as her mind wandered onto the dozens of things that they could do once at her home. But she quickly shook her head and gently held Kakashi’s hand in her own. “I’ll tell you what. Get me home in one piece, help me cook, and you can stay the night. It’s your fault that I can’t walk right now, so it’s only fair that you stick around until I’m feeling better, isn’t that right?”

“A medical ninja asking for help due to her legs being numb.” Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from smiling and picking Sakura up off the ground bridal style before leaping from building to building, knowing that he was going to help her even if she didn’t ask for it.


End file.
